Satellites and aircraft can be deployed to provide various task-based operations, such as military and civilian observation operations, communications operations, navigation operations, weather operations, and research operations. Satellites and aircraft can include various sensors and communication equipment that are used to perform these desired tasks. For example, a weather satellite may include one or more cameras or imaging sensors that can be used to take images of Earth, and communication equipment that can be used to communicate the images to a control system on Earth. An aircraft drone might include cameras for imaging portions of the Earth and relaying those images to a control station. Although satellites and aircraft can both be configured to perform specialized operations, this equipment is typically custom-made to the particular tasks and is expensive to create and deploy, especially for organizations that may not be able to justify the use of an entire custom satellite or aircraft. As a result, organizations may avoid the use of this technology, limiting its use.